Kokonoe
Summary Kokonoe Mercury is a scientist who used to be a primary member of Sector Seven and is the daughter of Nine the Phantom and Jubei. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Kokonoe Mercury Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: Unknown, appears to be in her early 20s. Classification: Half-Beastkin, Scientist Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-hand Combatant, Alchemy, Magic and Ars Magus User, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Arakune and Izanami), Immortality (Type 5; As an observer, she cannot die by conventional means), Genius Intelligence, Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing her power), Presence Concealment (Is capable of hiding Noel from observers), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the Azure inside of Noel, as well as see the flow of magic, was also able to sense Nine and Izanami), Gravity Manipulation (Can make gravitational pulls with her devices), Fire Manipulation (Via Flame Cage and Pyro Flaming Belobog), Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Black Hole Creation (Can make black holes), Teleportation (Capable of performing space-time teleportation]), Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of bending space-time), Absolute Zero (via Absolute Zero), Matter Manipulation (She and Tager can manipulate protons), Telepathy (Has Ars Magus that can directly tap into one's nervous system), Dream Manipulation (Was manipulating Celica's dreams during the events in Phase Shift), Statistics Amplification (Can channel power from boundary), Power Nullification (Is capable of using Kushinada's Lynchpin to nullify her opponent's power by contact), Memory Manipulation (Erased Lambda's memories), Existence Erasure (Threatened to erase Terumi's existence), Mind Manipulation (Rewrote her own mind), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has her own artificial world), Data Manipulation (Capable of creating worlds with data), Soul Manipulation (Implanted Nu's soul to Lambda), Invisible and Incorporeal attacks (Has weapons of these types), Summoning, Explosion Manipulation (Capable of summoning explosive fists), Enhanced Senses (Can sense others), Preparation (With prep, she can nullify the effects of phenomena intervention by Takamagahara and Izanami), BFR (Sent Azrael to void between dimensions), Duplication (Can create clones of herself), Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation, Dimensional Travel, Phenomena Intervention (She can create Phenomena Interventions), Air Manipulation (via Burst), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; is able to use magic, which is superior to Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the following: Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without getting paralyzed), Transmutation (As a chosen, she's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies as well as reducing the power of others), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Deconstruction (Is capable of being near a Black Beast without deconstructing as it's stated to do in Phase Shift), Radiation Manipulation (Magic is stated to being able to cancel out the effects of radioactive substances in Phase Shift), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As someone with superb skills in Magic, she should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Empathic Manipulation (Rewrote her own mind to not feel anything), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Absorption (Wasn't absorbed by the Black Beast when it went rampant in her lab), Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Technology Manipulation (Is unaffected by the effects of Seithr, which can mess with technology), Precognition (Surprised Terumi), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron), Pain Manipulation (Scales from Rachel, who was able to withstand Hazama's pain inhibitors that would kill a person ten times over due to her being an Observer), Power Nullification (Is able to use her powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Phenomena Intervention (Unaffected by phenomena intervention even by Amaterasu with Celica's blessings), Soul Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, which can pierce through space, is also able to shrug off the regeneration negating powers of a Nox Nyctores, which are superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), and Chaos Manipulation (Resists the boundary which turns everything into a spiraling chaos) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (She was able to defeat a rampaging Black Beast and compress it into the size of an apple with the Infinite Gravity spell. Relius Clover states that Kokonoe has comparable magical power to her mother, Nine the Phantom, one of the Six Heroes who fought alongside Hakumen and Jubei. Capable of dropping meteor with this much force) Able to ignore conventional durability in variety of ways. Speed: At least FTL (Can react to Azrael and Ragna) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level, Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level with barriers (Capable of blocking out large scale Phenomena Interventions such as Izanami and Takamagahara). Immortality makes her difficult to truly kill. Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with gadgets, up to several hundreds of kilometers with magic, Low Multiversal to Multiversal+ with teleportation. Standard Equipment: A vast array of inventions and gadgets, including wrenches, drill hammers, flamethrowers, jackhammers, brass knuckles, Gatling guns, and more. Intelligence: Supergenius (One of the leading minds of Sector 7 and whom has mastery of both science, Ars Magus, and sorcery, having a natural aptitude in both as the daughter of Nine. She is also the one responsible for saving Tager's life through cybernetics, the professor of Litchi and Arakune, and her knowledge of the world is said to be unprecedented. Out of the cast, she is the first non-observer to realize the time loops befalling the world, on top of being able to create tech that can rival Amaterasu and Takamagahara's power with little effort. While reluctant to fight herself, she is a skilled combatant nevertheless, using her inventions to aid her in battle). Weaknesses: Usually irritable and impatient. Has a minor addiction to Silvervine candy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phenomenon Intervention:' Is an ability that is called "The Power of the God". It can change its target's state from "exist" to "not exist" and vice versa. If it cannot be determined if the target actually "exists" or not, it is almost impossible to perform a Phenomenon Intervention. Since a sudden disappearance of the target would shock those surrounding it, their memories are altered. Phenomenon Intervention also allows the user to erase one reality and overwrite it with another (a different world that is a result of an existing possibility). In other words, it imposes a result of a certain phenomenon from a parallel world into the current world. It changes a possibility into reality. *'Graviton Capacitor:' Sets down a Graviton bit if one is not already set. When the bit is set, it produces a pulling field which will pull her opponent towards it. Affects descent of Sweltering Flame Cage. **'Activate:' Switches the bit to a repelling field which pushes her opponent away. If the opponent is close, it will deal small damage. Affects Sweltering Flame Cage. *'Graviton Rage:' Strengthen the effects of any Graviton attacks, while reducing the amount of power needed to use them. *'Armament No.11 “Full Metal Heavy Weapon v2.05”:' Kokonoe punches the opponent away staggering them, she then sends a barrage of missiles at the opponent. They then bounce towards Kokonoe who finishes with electrocuting them, which causes an explosion. *'Armament No. 02 “Broken Bunker Assault Ver. 2.21”:' Kokonoe equips a pair of enhanced arms, can go from a body blow to a straight. *'Armament No.9 "Aerial Powerdrive: Solid Wheel v3.37":' Kokonoe summons massive hammers. On the ground, she jumps a short distance. *'Armament No.3 “Absolute Zero v4.32”:' Freezes the opponent in place, however, it has short range. If it connects, she immediately connects with a gatling gun. *'Armament No.4α “Flame Cage v1.43”:' Shoots up a fireball above Kokonoe’s head and slowly descends. Graviton can be used to affect its descent and trajectory. *'Armament No.5 “Banishing Rays v3.10”:' Sets a small device that unleashes an electric shock that covers about 3x its width horizontally and covers above it vertically. *'Armament No.6 “Planar Haze v1.24”:' Kokonoe warps using a portal mechanism. Will warp towards a Graviton bit if one is placed. *'Armament No.4β “Pyro: Flaming Belobog v2.73”:' Kokonoe fires a much larger version of her Flame Cage projectile above her. *'Armament No.7 “Jamming Dark v1.65”:' Kokonoe throws her lollipop downwards and summons a black hole at the location of the lollipop. Second black hole is a set distance away from Kokonoe. *'Armament No.00 “Dreadnought Destroyer”:' Summons Mecha Tager to attack with energy beam. *'Armament No.01 “Super Dreadnought Exterminator”:' Summons giant Golden Tager to attack them with energy beam. *'Armament No.8 “Crime of Greed v1.00”:' After Absolute Zero, Kokonoe will summon a rocket below the opponent then launches it to the sky, hitting the opponent. *'Armament No.99 the “Match Destroyer: Ultimate Impact”:' Begins with a short-range grab. On connection, Kokonoe unleashes a flurry of rapid fire punches, similar to Makoto, and then kicks them onto a large magnetic device to hold them in place. She then uses her magic to release a gigantic meteor from the sky to crash into the Earth on top of her opponent. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Hybrids Category:Good Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:BlazBlue Category:Heroes Category:Hammer Users Category:Drill Users Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Information Users Category:Causality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Memory Users Category:Probability Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Alchemists Category:Cats Category:Catgirls Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telepaths Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Mind Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Data Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Portal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Concept Users Category:Fate Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Perception Users Category:Creation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Arc System Works Category:Resurrection Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Law Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Phenomena Intervention Users Category:Tier 5